warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.iFerk
heyu nice user haha. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:47, December 14, 2015 (UTC) thank u <3 and could i be a senior warrior on here like you? we can talk here if u want https://join.me/936-030-948 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:54, December 14, 2015 (UTC) re Omg I'm so sorry indidnt realize you changed your username— Never stop believing. 03:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Will do fam. Sorry bout that. — Never stop believing. 03:22, December 14, 2015 (UTC) hey friend would it be possible if i could have cinderleaf back? it's cool if not c: 20:38 Fri Dec 18 cheers m8 20:41 Fri Dec 18 Yo I'm doing a personal story om Dain nd his fam would you mimd doing a fee chaoters in Valdis pov once its time? Right now im just doing a rough edit on his early life.— Never stop believing. 21:46, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright thanks.— Never stop believing. 21:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) haha i finally posted a face pic on my userpage shoot me lana, how I hate those guys 22:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ahhhh im actually blushing af xD thanks for being so nice bae!!!!!!! ur too sweet to me. i straighten my hair so that's how that happens i guess haha but i want it in a pixie cut :/ but my dad is weird so for now it's long lana, how I hate those guys 23:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Re; What do you mean by that? Because if you're talking about the loners, I have asked, if you're talking about the Greasers, I have asked Osp. --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 15:24, December 23, 2015 (UTC) That cool --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 15:33, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thank you so much <3 Basically what I did was to smudge the stripes and pale parts with a 10px hard-edged Bristles 01 brush (on GIMP). The shading was smudged with a 10px hard-edged Bristles 02 brush. The texture was drawn with a paintbrush. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ hey friendo wanna start a thread? [: Raven :] 02:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ugh idek ummm splashclan, twc, any clan rly... i dont like wc but otherwise [: Raven :] 02:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) yeah, alright, coolio. do u wanna post first or moi? (im trying to learn french so i randomly slip words into my life ;) ) [: Raven :] 02:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) go ahead [: Raven :] 02:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo can we rp Gull and Dipper in WC?— Never stop believing. 16:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) actually, would you mind giving me Sappho? there are a lot of things i could do with her, and if i'm correct, she used to be pregnant with hunting's kits. 03:24, January 12, 2016 (UTC) hey u should nom me to be a senior warrior... im sad i've been in this project forever and i have comments on so many characters but i've never been nommed ;( [: Raven :] 00:56, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re; Yes omg im am such trash for them they are so cute and i love their music and everything --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:39, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Omg I got into them around jul last year and rlly started just fangirling them in november ish i think, they are so adorable omg, and you play uke thats pretty cool --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:45, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey is there a tiny chance I could have a AppleMagpie spawn?— Never stop believing. 00:37, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Right. Will do. His name will be Poplarkit — Never stop believing. 00:43, January 22, 2016 (UTC) May I ask what site you found Briar's life image on?— Never stop believing. 14:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) btw I made Petalpaw's mentor Beestorm --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:44, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I apologize if I suck at commenting, so forgive me if I offended you or something.— Never stop believing. 15:46, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Is it alright if I take Frostleaf? Her owner left long ago, plus, she's Igneous's mom and what not. 20:50, January 25, 2016 (UTC) eyy is it ok if i use the messanger blank on fcrpw? 22:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC)